


A Night to Remember

by Ph03nixs_FicStop



Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu Week 2020, Canon Compliant, Crushes, Festivals, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shuake Week 2020, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ph03nixs_FicStop/pseuds/Ph03nixs_FicStop
Summary: [Akira Kurusu had been waiting for the day where Goro Akechi would purposely make space in his schedule, just for him! When he asked the Detective Prince if he'd be available to attend the Fireworks Festival on the 18th, he was turned down. It was probably for the best since he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves got rained on thanks to the sudden torrential rainstorm.However, like the lovesick fool he was, it takes a lot more than that to make Akira Kurusu give up. Since it was summer, there were bound to be more festivals like the major one held in Station Square that night.]-A canon-compliantishoneshot for ShuAke Week 2020 -> Day 2: Corruption/Masks/Games
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuAke Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018432
Kudos: 20





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta'd by EposTheta (Formerly Eposman)**

“Akira-kun, slow down!”

No, he shan't!

Akira Kurusu had been waiting for the day where Goro Akechi would purposely make space in his schedule, just for him! When he asked the Detective Prince if he'd be available to attend the Fireworks Festival on the 18th, he was turned down. It was probably for the best since he and the rest of the Phantom Thieves got rained on thanks to the sudden torrential rainstorm.

However, like the lovesick fool he was, it took a lot more than that to make Akira Kurusu give up. Since it was summer, there was bound to be more festivals like the major one held in Station Square that night. By waiting out Morgana's insistent warnings to go to bed, Akira was able to discreetly research any smaller summer festival that were going to act as make-ups for the larger one that was rained out. He must have had Lady Luck on his side after the failed Fireworks Festival because it turned out there would be a small matsuri festival tomorrow evening over at the Meiji Shrine. The ravenette grinned to himself as he texted the details to Akechi in the late hours of the night before letting himself slip away. That night there were no dreams, not of the Velvet Room or of his Phantom Thieves activities, just the memories of the olden summer festivals held in his hometown.

-

The next day, school seemed to drag on in an incredibly slow manner. Nothing could help him pass the time, not the texts from the other Thieves, nor the slacking off in Ms. Kawakami's class. At least with the free time he had in Kawakami's class, he could daydream about tonight. Maybe if he ran out of school fast enough, he might be able to take the train over to Harajuku and buy a yukata with the money he's collected from Mementos! After that, he could meet Akechi near the sports bar over in Kichijoji and surprise the detective with his festive attire and then they could go to Meiji Shrine together.

When school let out, he packed up and left with incredible speed. It astonished his fellow thieves, thinking the behavior was a little odd, but they realized Akira probably just had a busy schedule again that day. It wasn't odd to find Akira hanging out with his various confidants or one of his four part time jobs, but today he just seemed overly motivated.

-

Tonight, Goro had planned to invite the other boy out to the arcade on the excuse he had been gathering intel nearby, but Kurusu beat him to the punch last night with the sudden invitation. It was a change of pace, getting invited out once instead of extending the invitation, but it was welcome nonetheless.

“Hope I didn't keep you waiting detective~”

Goro moves to pocket his phone, sighing in relief knowing that Kurusu finally showed up. It wasn't often he'd have time to himself, but it was welcome company at least. Akira Kurusu was an odd one and he found himself being drawn to the jet-black haired teen, but that still doesn't mean he isn't suspicious. He only hoped his deductions were wrong about the other boy, he didn't want him involved with those Phantom Thieves, because that would mean he'd only end up in Shido's way soon enough. These outings were nothing more than just an opportunity to study Kurusu more, nothing more, nothing less.

“Not for too long at least. Good to see you Kurus--!!”

There he was, the damned ravenette in all his glory, dressed in a yukata and geta of all things. Goro tried to suppress the way his cheeks warmed at the sight, suddenly feeling a bit under dressed despite the fact he had forgone his usual sweater vest and button up in exchange for a short sleeve button up and striped tie for the night. It made him much more recognizable as the Detective Prince, but he felt it more formal for an event like this. Nothing could really change the fact that Akira Kurusu had done more to dress for the occasion. The yukata did suit him as red acacia flowers stemmed all around the black yukata with white adoring the sleeves and ends of it, a decorative red obi tying it all together in the middle. He was stunning, and Goro had a hard time getting his eyes away from him. Judging by Kurusu's smile, he must have been delighted at this simple fact.

“Like what you see?”

Goro closes his eyes and huffs, trying to pry his eyes away from Akira. He starts to walk ahead of him so they could make it on time to the event, and **not** because of Kurusu's teasing. “Perhaps, but we best be on our way if we plan to enjoy everything tonight has to offer.”

“Ah! Wait. It's hard to walk in these things! Akechi!”

-

The Matsuri festival at the Meiji Shrine was small, but Akira could appreciate it for what it was. It sort of reminded him of home with its traditional atmosphere and various festival goers exploring what the shrine had to offer with ample space to walk through. He looks over at Goro, smiling to himself as he sees that the brunette must be captivated by this as well.

The detective was sticking close to him after Akira nearly tripped and sprained his ankle while they were exiting the train, later finding out he had been pushed by some busy and uncaring businessmen who had been riding as well. Goro's expression had been murderous when he realized what happened and asked if Akira would like him to go find the people who did it, but the ravenette could only really focus on the warm hand helping him get back up. From there on, Akira just asked that Akechi walk beside him, in case he should trip again, and the detective didn't object.

Nearly distracted by Goro Akechi's mere presence, Akira noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. It was a shooting range game! That idea alone intrigued Akira as he did have some experience with a pistol thanks to excursions into the Metaverse, but did it carry over? He was determined to find out.

“Akechi, look! A shooting game. Let's go try it out!” He encouraged as he took the other's arm and practically dragged him, ignoring his quiet protests against it.

After a few rounds of poorly spent yen, Akira gave up. This was nothing like the Metaverse, and this game had to be rigged! There was no way his lined up shots would miss knocking over some dummy targets. He managed to get two down, but he needed to knock over all five in order to get the bigger prize the booth had to offer.

He noticed then that Goro had been looking at game, something new hiding in his eyes. Was he even competitive when it came to childish games like this? Oh, Akira could definitely have fun with this revelation!

“Your turn!”

That shocked Goro out of it, looking at Akira with a flustered expression.

“E-Excuse me?!”

“I already paid for another round. Go on detective, see if you can beat my score~” He teased, taking notice of how Goro's eyes seem to narrow at him, huffing as he moves to step up. Hook, line and sinker.

“You're on.”

And he did just that, demolishing Akira's score in full, knocking over all five targets with relative ease. Looks like Akechi wasn't all talk.

“Wow, that was incredible..” the ravenette stated, whistling as he watched Akechi picking out a prize.

“I have to say, that was rather enjoyable. I do hope I lived up to your expectations, I've been practicing to take you out.” Akechi admits as he selects a prize. He takes a moment doing so, looking back at Akira, then back at the prizes and picks one out, before walking over and holding it over to him. It surprises Akira, as he hadn't expected such a gesture.

“You were eyeing this, weren't you? Take it.”

Akira looks at the gift offered to him, and grabs hold of it, smiling softly at it. It's a plush cat, and he really likes cats. Maybe it was obvious for the fact he took care of Morgana, but this felt personal. He blushes lightly at Akechi, holding the gift close.

“Thank you.”

Akira tries not to focus on the way Goro's cheeks seem to glow a soft red as well from the gratitude. This whole experience felt more than just an outing with a friend, maybe more akin to a date, but neither boy would ever admit that willingly.

Akira tries to brush away the feelings he has as he spots another booth in the distance. It looks like a goldfish catching game. Another farther along is being a yo-yo tsuri booth. There's a ring toss booth across it. Even a senbon biki booth is nearby!

The ravenette smiles mischievously as a plan forms. This night might not last forever, but he might as well make the most of it. He'll challenge Akechi to them all and play the night away.

Its a dangerous game to play. Akira's a thief, and Goro's a detective, but times like this are what they'll hold close. Their masks slip away for just tonight, to pretend they're not their per-determined roles, but rather two competitive teenagers, that may or may not be dancing their feelings away into the festive night sky.

Akira pulls Goro's arm close to himself again, flashing him a slight grin. “Best two out of three Akechi. I won't lose this time!” he exclaims.

Goro doesn't back down, chuckling at the statement. “Oh, is that so? I'd like to see you try Kurusu. You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Day 2 prompts is out of the way. No joke, I had to go and watch a P5R stream of the games through the summer just because I wanted to make sure the location existed in-game, have the event on a day where you could go out and hang out with Akechi, and make sure I got the date right for failed Fireworks Festival event.
> 
> I got inspired by the Chapter 7 of **intothefrisson** 's ["Oh Alice, There's no Reflection in the Looking Glass"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995579/chapters/66913111). Seriously! Such a good read and nice take on the NG+ route for the P5 storyline! ~~Haha with how sus everyone is of OP Akira, its probably how the IT feels in my current P4 NG+ run right now as I try to make the perfect Izanagi and carry Kaguya and Yoshitsune with me at all times.~~
> 
> I really like AkiRens that know they like Akechi, because that's exactly how my eventual first playthrough will be. Less Phantom Thieves stuff, more getting to be a teenager AS IT SHOULD BE. ~~This is probably why I really enjoy P4? Just I find a nice balance between the school life and mystery solving.~~ Anyways, enjoy the silly short story because I still believe P5/P5R was robbed of a proper summer festival event.


End file.
